1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a charge feeding system and a charge gripping device, and more particularly, to a charge feeding system and a charge gripping device which are capable of taking charges out without a residual quantity to rapidly transfer the charges to a firing location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-propelled artillery is battle equipment essentially used in a modern war. The self-propelled artillery moves between positions at a high speed in a state of being loaded with a shell and fires the shell against a target. The shell has a structure in which a charge is combined to a rear side of a projectile and is fired by an explosive force generated due to the ignition of the charge in a gun barrel. Therefore, in order for the self-propelled artillery to smoothly perform an automatic fire, it is necessary to rapidly feed the charge.
In a related art, as a process is semi-automatically or manually performed which loads and transfers the charge, manpower has been required, and it has taken a lot of time to feed the charge to the self-propelled artillery. In particular, when the charge is transferred in a state of being loaded on a charge loading container in a perpendicular direction, there is a limitation in that a charge remains in the charge loading container in a state of not being taken out from the charge loading container. Therefore, there is inconvenience in that the remaining charge is separately collected by manpower.